Hax
Summary Hax, coming from the word hacks are essentially unfair or outright overpowered and or broken abilities that a character or weapon may possess. To qualify as Hax the ability in question must be of a certain degree, that being when the opponent's power is able to bypass certain traits of a character's powerset. So in short a character's ability must be difficult if not outright impossible for an opponent to adapt to, an excellent example of this power is Death Manipulation which by it's nature is to spontaneously cause something's demise which negates traditional concepts such as a character's Durability. With the above example noted it is not impossible for a character with a vast hax advantage over another to be able to battle characters who are somewhat above them in Destructive Capacity (the extent of this varies upon the characters used and what hax both characters use) due to the fundamental concept of hax ignoring one or more of a character's traits. It should be noted that Hax is relative upon a character's tier. Time Stop and Reality Warping are Hax for Building Level characters but for Multiversal characters it is to be expected that a character possesses this ability. The same applies to Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and so on however if they are on a level where they may affect characters on this level then they are fair game. Resistance to Hax and Anti Hax However there do exist characters that are able to nullify certain hax powers, these characters ironically in their own ways are fairly hax since they can render powers irrelevant in a battle. An excellent example of an Anti Hax character is Kharn the Betrayer from Warhammer 40K whom (thanks to his connection to the Blood God Khorne) can negate an attack or technique viewed as "unfair by the Chaos God". This covers several Hax powers such as Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping meaning an opponent must beat him the old fashioned way to win (or find some way to bypass Khorne's blessings). However there are also characters who are just able to resist Hax It should be noted that a character having resistance to hax or having a method to counter one type does not mean they are invulnerable to all forms of hax, there are several characters who despite being resistant are not immune to the ability and their Resistance can be overtaxed to the point of nullification (A character, for example, who can resist Mind Manipulation that affects one person will not resist Mind Manipulation that affects millions of people) Notably Haxed Characters * SCP 682 (SCP Foundation)Thanks to his Adaptive nature and Universe Busting death is nearly impossible to put down and can counter everything from BFR to Death Manip and the aforementioned Self Destruction can eliminate the attacker with him * Zeus (Greek Mythology) This is in part to his many versatile and broken abilities ranging from Power Null to Fate Manipulation to a Non Corporeal and Low Godly existence * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) Thanks to Sauron's Mind, Fear and Morality Manipulation this Dark Lord has several ways to either shatter his foe's resolve or simply turn them to his slaves. His Immortality and Spirit Form also make him incredibly difficult to put down * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Nightmare's Soul hax and Durability Negation (as well as Reality Warping and BFR at his peak) allow him several options of besting a character with ease * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) thanks to his Mind Control and BFR through time as well as Power Mimicry Doom is a force to be reckoned with. * Zeedmilleniummon (Digimon) Able to take down infinite multiversal entities like ENIAC,ABC that rule over Digimon multiverse,regenerate infinitely even if his body is completely destroyed,defy concepts such as Death,Life,etc being above Mother Eater which can retcon infinite multiverse in blink of eye with World Restart. Category:How to Versus